Quiet Comfort
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: During a stressful week, Maura and Jane find comfort with one another. Comments are encouraged.


By Wednesday, the week has borne a school shooting, a police officer fatally stabbed during his off duty hours and most recently, the murder/suicide of a father of two and his family. It was no wonder Jane's stress had reached critical mass.

Maura isn't sure exactly when Jane leaves work, but the papers strewn among the over-turned chairs and scattered desks are testament to the fact that it had been a memorable exit. Maura stands in the disheveled squad room, torn. Should she follow Jane or give her some space?

In the end, space is her reluctant choice.

They have a responsibility, a duty to find answers. Maura feels the weight of it all as she methodically makes her way through the mound of paperwork on her desk. She knows her nerves are too raw from exhaustion and worry to make much more headway but she has to try.  
>She finds the quiet unnerving: the tick of the clock too loud, the crinkle of paper too startling and when Maura finds herself staring off into space she decides it's time to go home.<p>

She isn't surprised Jane's already there. What she doesn't expect is Jane curled up on the sofa, asleep. Jane's cheeks still bear the tracks of tears and her fists clench and unclench as she dreams. When Maura places a gentle hand on Jane's back, she stirs.

Jane's eyes flutter open and Maura can't help but notice the haunted look in them. Maura reaches out, fingertips brushing Jane's cheek, her mouth opening to offer words of comfort. Instead, Jane's lips silence hers and Maura decides what she would have said wouldn't have been as expressive as this anyway.

There are times when words between them are pointless. Their lives carry many reminders of the darkness in the world. Dark things that defy description, things words can't fix or explain, things that words can't make better.

Jane's kisses are urgent tonight. Maura's not surprised. Surrounded by so much death, it's natural to seek reaffirmation of life, to crave comfort.

They leave a trail of clothing, stumbling down the hall and up the stairs. Maura groans softly as Jane pushes her up against the wall. Jane's hands are everywhere, sliding possessively over Maura.

Maura's skin is overheated and super sensitive and she cries out, her head falling back with a thud as Jane's teeth barely graze her neck. It's the endorphins, she reasons, endorphins and adrenaline that make her shiver at Jane's touch, though it doesn't explain why she's never had this sort of reaction to anyone else.

Jane's breath is hot against her ear. "Jesus, Maura, stop thinkin', it's distracting."

She hasn't said a word but Jane knows, she always knows, just as Maura knew they would end up here like this tonight.

Maura nods minutely, her lips crashing into Jane's. She's not thinking at all now, she's feeling. Feeling Jane's breath, lips, and hands... Jane's body pressed needfully against her own. Maura's fingers tangle in Jane's hair, one leg hooks around Jane's hips, her shoulder blades slide roughly against the wall.

This isn't how Maura usually likes to engage in sex. It's too hurried, too exposed yet here in this moment it's perfect. Jane needs this, she needs this,_ they _need this together.

Her body is on fire, her breath jagged and Maura hasn't the presence of mind to do anything but hang on as she gives herself over to fully to Jane's insistent touch.

Release comes in a rush sudden, intense, blinding. Her scream echoes in the hall and her nails dig into Jane's flesh. Maura shudders bodily and if it weren't for Jane bracing her against the wall, she knows she would fall.

Long fingers, comb through Maura's hair. "Shhhh, it's okay, I've got you."

Maura nods weakly against Jane's shoulder. Her lover would never let her fall.

The next thing Maura knows, she's tumbling into bed, her mouth and body melded to Jane's as if they were made to be that way. Her trembling hands move with purpose and before long Jane's slender frame is arching beneath her.

Seeing Jane, this way, so unguarded and venerable never gets old. These moments are sacred and Maura treats them with reverence no matter how urgent their need. She focuses completely on Jane, cataloguing each gasp, each movement responding immediately to Jane's desires.

Jane comes apart in her embrace and it's Maura's turn to reassure. "I'm here," she murmurs as Jane's hand finds hers, lacing their fingers together.

Arms and legs entwine and for a long while they lie in silence. Maura loses track of time but it doesn't matter nothing is more urgent than being here. By the time Jane's breathing has evened out, the horizon has taken on a the rosy mantle of dawn.

Silently, Maura watches her partner sleep, sensing in this moment that Jane is perfectly at peace - and with that knowledge so is she. 


End file.
